Lágrimas e sangue
by SraMariasnape
Summary: om, vamos dar um passeio lá no início de toda vida de nosso querido Severus, ler seus traumas de infância de uma maneira jamais contada, de uma forma realista e bastante clara.


Lágrimas e sangue

Capítulo 1

A canção do sol

 _"A rotina de cada dia não precisa ser um fardo, você e você pode mudar tudo"._

Era uma tarde comum, igual a tantas outras, aos alunos ao meu redor nem percebiam minha presença. Eu estava escondido entre os arbustos velhos de uma planta qualquer que fosse com a certeza nem deveria estar ali. Acho que por ser feia sem flores ou frutos, ninguém olhava em sua direção, o que era bom, assim, ninguém me veria lá. Estava no lugar de semper beirando o lago negro e tranquilidade de suas águas peçonhentas, esperando por mais um espetáculo vermelho alaranjado que só por do sol necessário me dar. Esse sem dúvidas era o melhor momento do dia.

Apreciava a brisa fria tocando levemente em meu rosto, mais um pouco e espetáculo começaria, é exatamente nessa hora que eu o ouço cantar. Sim, isso mesmo. O sol cantar! Seus raios mornos tocando-me, aquecendo-me, dando-me forças para que eu continue. Nesse momento esqueço que sou a "Escória da família Snape, o anormal, anêmico, feio, criatura das trevas com certeza". Desprendendo a minha mente, as que são como únicas que sempertivas, junto com uma certeza de que sou também o objeto de entretenimento particular do meu próprio pai. Aquele que deveria me amar, educar e respeitar acima de tudo.

" _Segure-se"._ Ouvi o canto dizer para mim _. "Não é medo, tudo é passageiro. Você não mudará o passado. Como as pessoas são assim, o que aconteceu agora não são mais importantes. Tente esquece e apenas viva o momento, deixe seu sorriso. Seu sorriso é lindo, e, seu passado Este é o momento em que você pode ouvir. "_

Enquanto o sol aquático, com o seu canto, ouvi algo que não era divino, mas sim, passos que vinham em minha direção para acabar com meu êxtase íntimo e destruir meu momento supremo. Nem preciso de mim virar, pois já sei sei de quem se trata. Mais uma vez os queridinhos da grifinória iriam me importunar, tirar o único instante de paz que tenho, colaborando inconscientemente, para que eu siga com minha minha via-crúcis.

" _Os sentimentos de uma criança não podem ser ignorados. Todo ser luta contra uma grande batalha interior"._

Calado e com uma cabeça baixa, Severus ouvia os garotos começam um proferir como frases cruéis que já conhecia tão bem. Desde que entrou em Hogwarts foi motivo de piada, sendo chamado de magricela, fraco, doente, entre outros insultos bem piores. A não ser por aquela garota de olhos tão lindos e tant verdes. Ela conversava com ele, ouvia suas histórias, eles riam. Essas eram as poucas vezes que se sentia bem. Completamente diferente. Era como ser normal, algo puro e simples. Ela era como seu sol mais perfeito, mas até ela eles o tiraram. Eram conhecidos como os marotos, um grupo de quatro meninos mimados e irritantes, quatro membros da casa Grifinória. Severus simplesmente os odiava. Lilian passava a maior parte do tempo em que estava na escola ao lado deles, muitas vezes até esquecia-se do seu primeiro amigo no mundo bruxo, Severus.

\- Ei ranhoso! - Falou James Potter, o mais detestável de todos os garotos. Rico, mimado, rude, etc. - O que faz ai? Ah! Vai tente se matar para poupar-nos de sua presença horrorosa na escola?

Severus continuou calado, com a cabeça baixa, garoto fixamente para uma pedrinha no chão, repetindo dentro de sua mente ou mantra que, Alvo tinha o falado tantas e tantas vezes: _"Fique calmo, permaneça quieto. Eles se cansarão e irão. já tem problemas demais. "_

\- Deveria ter nos dado esse presente no primeiro ano, já estamos no sexto. Teria nos deixado muito mais alegre, e há muito mais tempo.

Severus instintivamente colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça, procura por sua varinha, e apertou o graveto de madeira lisa em sua mão direita concentrando-se para não fazer falta besteira.

\- Ué, não vai responder? Está com medo Sevinha? Com medo como uma mocinha?

\- Se afasta de mim, Potter! Você e seus amigos. - Severus falou, levantando-se e ficando perigosamente de costas para o lago.

\- O que é que você vai fazer? Matar-me? Vai me matar, ranhoso? Não tenho medo de você! - disse entoando uma risada que rapidamente foi acompanhada pelos amigos.

\- Por favor, James, afaste-se!

O pedido não adiantou, como risadas continuaram e agora são quatro apontando suas varinhas em sua direção, fazendo com que ele também erguesse a sua. Inesperadamente surgiu uma luz vermelha de uma das varinhas e Severus não conseguiu ver mais nada, sentiu apenas o frio do lago gelado em suas costas e invadindo seu corpo. De repente, no meio do medo, escutou como últimas palavras proferidas pelo sol.

" _Não tenho medo, eu te manterei aquecido"._

É bem verdade que a grande era malvado. Eram Injustos e até desonestos, mas não são homicidas. E foi o mesmo, e com esse pensamento, James correu em sua direção.

\- Vamos Aluado, Almofadinhas, ele vai morrer, me ajudem.

\- Eu ... Eu ... Foi um acidente! - falou Pedro guardando uma varinha. - mas não podemos pular ai! Esse lago tem criaturas que nem sonhamos conhecer.

Mal acabado de falar e viu um James, já sem capa pulando no lago gelado, deixando os amigos paralisados. James, já estava pensando em desistir, estava sem fôlego e tudo era como navalhas cortando sua pele. Fora o fato de não conseguiu enxergar nada no meio da água escura. Tateava desesperadamente um procura de Severus, até que conseguiu encontrá-lo. Agarrou-se com toda sua força nas vestes do menino e tentou subir vendo que não conseguiria sozinho. Suas mãos no dormentes pelo frio, e sua garganta ardia pelo ar preso. Severus, por menor e magro que fosse, estava pesado demais e nem mesmo batendo o pé conseguiuria a sua volta. Foi então que mãos grossas e fortes agarraram sua camisa e o puxaram com força para fora da água. Quando conseguiu pensar, viu que era Hagrid, que é a segurava eo colocava no chão.

Hagrid, era o guarda caça de Hogwarts, conhecia como castelo como palma de sua mão e lagoa, assim como uma floresta, era mais do que conhecido por ele. Era amigo também das criaturas mortais que ali habitavam. Crias sanguinárias que so na cabeça dele são incompreendidas. Estava pensando em, Hagrid que, Sirius e, Remus correram para uma cabana dele, ela ficava próximo ao lago, era o lugar ideal para conseguir ajuda. Pedro continuou petrificado no local de onde soltou o feitiço olhando para o nada onde os meninos caíram.

O meio gigante não teve dificuldade para encontrar os garotos, uma vez que era muito alto. Seu pescoço ainda estava para a água quando achou James agarrado a Severus. Pegou cada um em um braço e levou para fora da água. James Tossia muito e tremia de frio, mas Severus permanecia desacordado para sua maior preocupação.

\- Você vai ter muito que se explicar para o diretor. - Disse Hagrid com um tom de seriedade nunca ouvido pelos marotos. - Dessa vez vocês ultrapassaram todos os limites. Vou levá-los para enfermeria e vocês três venham comigo.

Os meninos seguiram o grandalhão que carregava um James, quase não respirando de tanto tossir e um Severus, totalmente inconsciente em um silêncio incomum. Ao se chegar a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey agiu rápido como sempre, já providenciando duas macas e um biombo separando-os do resto da enfermaria.

\- Aqui senhor, Potter. - Disse apontando para uma maca onde o garoto deve ficar. - Tire essa roupa molhada e vista com estas aqui, tome essa poção. - Apontou para uma muda de roupas sem graça, e um frasco contendo um líquido negro no criado mudo.

"Bom, pelo menos estão enxutas". Pensava enquanto se despia tremendo.

\- E Hagrid, pode se retirar com como crianças. Os dois ficarão bem, passarão a noite aqui. - Tentou acalmar o grandalhão que já estava com os olhos ao olhar para Severus.

Madame Pomfrey, suspirou quando olhou o garoto pálido e desacordado em cima da maca como já esteve tantas outras vezes. - Sempre pelo mesmo motivo. - resmungou a mulher. - Como brincadeiras de mau gosto dos garotos. Desta vez conseguiram se superar, senhor Potter. Quebraram todas as regras!

\- Madame Pomfrey? - Perguntou James um pouco zonzo por causa da poção. Não há entendido quase nada.

\- Nada, nada. - Disse a enfermeira. - Vejo que está bem melhor James e, diante dos fatos, preciso da sua ajuda, então levante seu traseiro da maca e me ajude aqui.

\- Mas eu não me sinto bem, estou tonto e ...

\- Ora essa! - ralhou a mulher. - Severus, não é jogou de propósito no lago, você e seus amigos como semper por perto. O senhor já está bem melhor, por isso, troque como medida de duração para todo o processo para exame. Madame Pomfrey saiu às pressas deixando Severus e James, um sós na ala hospitalar. Precisava de autorização do diretor para realizar exames mais complexos e talvez até uma transferência para um hospital mais. Deixou Potter com a missão de trocá-lo. Não via nada demais nisso, os dois são garotos da mesma idade e tudo o que é para não perder mais tempo.

\- Bom, vamos lá. - Disse Potter de má vontade.

Começou pelos sapatos e em me como meias, depois desamarrou os cordões da capa ensopada, uma gravata verde e prata, núcleos da Sonserina, e os botões da camisa branca. Assim que abriu todos os botões e afastou a camisa viu que o peito era magro e delicado com os fios negros. Jamais imaginou ver Severus assim fraco, exposto e indefeso diante dele.

Quando suas mãos são bem-vindas ao botão da calça ele hesitou por um momento enviando um estranho arrepio percorrer seu baixo ventre. Severus era dono de uma beleza incomum guardada a sete chaves, protegida por suas vestes e carranca que usava quando estava diante dos marotos. Mas agora, vendo-o assim, tenho um sentimento estranho de defesa. O mesmo sentimento que o fez salvá-lo do lobo na casa dos gritos e há poucos minutos pular dentro de um lago congelante e repleto de criaturas mortais sem saber se conseguiria voltar. Balançou cabeça, não era bem-vinda, era só uma brincadeira, não era para machucar de verdade. Tinha que ser, Pedro, semper ele. Fazendo brincadeiras malvadas, tem que se afastar dele, era inconsequente, semper e agora quase virou um assassino.

"E se ele acordar?" - perguntava-se mentalmente. "Bom, então vamos logo com isso antes que acorde".

Desabotoou a calça preta e tirou-a juntamente com a cueca expondo rapidamente todo o corpo diante de si.

"Que pele". Pensue e não se reconhece ao olhar aquela pele branca, tão branca como a neve com poucos pelos negros espalhados em lugares estratégicos. Reparar sua respiração leve quase inexistente. Não resistiu e tocou suavemente os contornos da face, passando perigosamente os dedos por seus lábios. Um dedo ainda mais atrevido que está disponível dentro da boca do garoto, revelando dentes incorretos, mas não amarelados. Aproximou-se daquele rosto perfeito, sereno. Sentiu seu cheiro como se fosse uma rosa rara, muito delicada. Um calor apoderou-se de seu corpo. Gostaria de beijar-le, tocar-le, ter prazer com ele. Delicadamente roçou os lábios nos gelados do sonserino, descendo uma mão por seu peito chegando ao seu rosto. Sua boca ainda roçando a do moreno muito suavemente, Enviou seu hálito gostoso e sua Srespiração fraca. A mão agora descia por costelas do sonserino chegando a seus pelos lisinhos e ralos. "Você é perfeito" pensou tocando - a masculinidade. James encontrava-se em êxtase, nunca imaginou que pode sentir algo assim e por um homem. "Só posso estar maluco!"

Agarrando-se com força ao último fio de sanidade que restaura, despertou de seu limbo libidinoso, pegando uma muda de roupa seca e vestindo um Severus ainda inconsciente. Sentou-se na maca observando aquela figura imóvel e agora devidamente vestida. Gostaria de esquecer com poucos minutos tocou-o, enviando uma textura daquela pele eo gosto doce daqueles lábios. "Foi uma poção que tomei" Disse para si mesmo tentando achar uma lógica para seu comportamento.


End file.
